Hollow behind the Mask
by Neon dagger
Summary: Naruto always felt very few emotion excapt for murderous ones so what if he had to restrain this emotions for years before finally being able to unleash this murderous feelings...Lets see what a restrained sociopath with ninja training can do. Naruto X Fem Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

Hollow behind the Mask

Please review

I don't own Naruto

Naruto was heading to the Hokage's office for his monthly check in because Naruto was different from almost everyone around him although he was sure there were others like him just hiding in plain sight.

He had been discovered in the third year of the academy otherwise known as his 11th year of life, in the woods covered in the blood of one of those people who had hurt him if only recently but it wasn't his first kill.

(Flash back)

Although he was a bit different from his usual kills he dressed differently and had headband from what he assumed to be Kumo.

The man had a sack and was running in the woods and had spotted Naruto who was looking for an animal to take some of his bloodlust out on when he sensed the man nearby and turned to look and spotted the man who then disappeared, only to reappeared in front of him slamming his hand into Naruto's chest sending him flying into a tree a few feet away.

"Why did you have to show up brat, now I have to kill you." said the man under his breath Naruto began to get up and as he did so he spotted the bag the man had put down to make dealing with him go much quicker.

Naruto have gotten up entirely and began stared at the man who froze at Naruto's stare which had shifted from curiosity and confusion to an empty glare and as Naruto did that he began to apply more and more killer intent.

The man from Kumo froze at the humongous amount of concentrated intent this was worse than when the 8 tails attacked causing past memories to resurface increasing his terror.

Naruto pulled a knife that he always kept with him for "Protection" from under his shirt and walked over to the man from Kumo.

Naruto gave the man one of his true smiles the ones that he only shows his victims before he killed them, it was from what he gathered from their reactions a truly horrific and scaring thing it made him laugh as he cut their throats.

The man flinched in fear but still couldn't move beyond shaking as the boy finally reached him.

"You know since you started with my gut I might as well start with yours but first…" Naruto upped his killer intent quickly making the man fall on his back and in a flash Naruto was on top of him pulling kunai from the man's own pouch and slamming them through the man's hands the man screamed until Naruto slammed a kunai into the bottom of his mouth just enough to keep it closed and cause pain but not kill as Naruto had practiced on many before this man.

"There now that that's taken care of." said Naruto as he slide down to the side of the man before stabbing his knife into the man's gut on the opposite side of himself and began dragging the blade over towards himself the man screaming as best he could with a sealed mouth.

"I will apologize you are going to be my test dummy, because I am curious as to wither or not the anatomy book in my class is correct." said Naruto in reply his smile still in place as blood began to cover his form.

Naruto began pulling organs out of the still living man sometimes having to rip them out of place before gently moving them and placing them in a pile next to the man purposely avoiding all the organs that would end the man's life before Naruto could satisfy his curiosity.

Naruto saw the man began to pass out, Naruto wouldn't allow his test dummy to pass out so he smacked him across the face and when that didn't work he twisted one of the kunai in the man's hand this had the desired effect of waking the man wake up with a jolt.

"You need to stay awake or else I will make this much worse for you my friend." said Naruto happily before a voice broke his focus, one of the few voices he respected and would trust without question.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" asked Hiruzen in shock.

End of flash back

After that the sack and its contents, which he had forgotten about, he later found out was the Hyuuga heiress, had been returned to her clan.

As for Naruto, he was taken to the hospital to check for wounds but when none where found he washed the blood off and was taken to the Yamanaka clan head by the third himself for a mental exam and the results where shocking to those who had met Naruto in public.

Naruto Uzumaki was a special type of sociopath, and the main theory was a mix of the Kyuubi and his upbringing had made him that way and he had managed to hide it for years.

The Yamanaka clan head also discovered that Naruto had well over 20 kills under his belt and had somehow not been caught and in fact most of the people that Naruto had killed had been labeled as missing due to lack of evidence to suggest foul play and that the bodies where never found.

When Hiruzen heard this he became sad, he had failed to protect the boy as he had promised the boy's parents but decided to make a deal with Naruto.

"What?" asked Naruto hoping he had heard wrong "I want to make a deal with you. You don't kill until you are out of the academy and I will give you as many killing missions as I can with your team, and in addition you will receive extra training in assassination, stealth, subterfuge, poisons, and fighting in general but as I said before you must not kill during your training in the academy and rail in your bloodlust." replied Hiruzen in a serious tone.

"I don't know if I can go that long without killing something." replied Naruto as he became nervous at the very idea.

"Ok allow me to rephrase that you are not allowed to kill people or endangered animals." said Hiruzen quickly.

"I can't go that long without killing someone although killing animals will help the urge to kill people is really hard to stop!" replied Naruto still in a slight worried tone.

"Well it's either hold that in or I have to put you in an insane asylum." said Hiruzen his tone and face becoming even more serious as he said this.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and met the Hokage's eyes and raised his hand as he did so Hiruzen raised his hand as well and they shook hand "I will try my best Hokage-sama." said Naruto in determination

That was 2 years ago and it was honestly the hardest thing he had ever done, holding his bloodlust in against the idiots in his class but that would end in three days' time.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am the sociopath of Konoha.

And cut

Please review

Note Naruto is a sociopath with some pyscopathic traits like well thought out plans and the abillity to plan ahead there is actully a very large difference look it up you might find it interesting

And feel free to check out my profile for my other stories


	2. chapter 2 partnerships

Hollow behind the Mask

I don't own Naruto

Please review for response

Recap

"Well it's either hold that in or I have to put you in an insane asylum." said Hiruzen his tone and face becoming even more serious as he said this.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and met the Hokage's eyes and raised his hand as he did so Hiruzen raised his hand as well and they shook hand "I will try my best Hokage-sama." said Naruto in determination

That was 2 years ago and it was honestly the hardest thing he had ever done, holding his bloodlust in against the idiots in his class but that would end in three days' time.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am the sociopath of Konoha.

Currently

Naruto had finally made it to the tower and as such he began to head to Hiruzen's office and as he was a knock on the door the receptionist tried to stop him.

"Hey you aren't allowed in there." but she froze before she could continue as Naruto turned and glared at her.

She began shaking as he applied some killer intent and then he turned back to the door and knocked after a second there was a response.

"Come in." hearing this Naruto opened the door and walked over to Hiruzen's desk and sat down in one of the chairs "Good afternoon Naruto." said Hiruzen.

"Good afternoon to you as well but I would like to get thru with this as fast as possible as I have a knife technic that I wish to practice." said Naruto.

Hiruzen nodded and asked "So have you killed anything this month and if so what was it?"

"Yes I have killed a group of giant tigers and an anaconda but I made a sort of friend in the forest of death her names Anko, no known last name." was Naruto's reply.

"Well it's nice to know that you are making friends but any way the main part of our deal is almost complete but Naruto I am going to ask a favor of you and you are allowed a free pass to kill if my suspicions are correct." responded Hiruzen

Naruto gained a confused but excited look in his eyes and asked "What's the favor?"

"I believe that there is a traitor in the academy a teacher to be exact in your class even." said Hiruzen gaining a serious tone as he spoke.

Naruto's eyes narrowed he had a fairly good guess as to who the traitor was "Mizuki." declared Naruto dangerously while gaining a grin as Mizuki had long since joined the list of people he wanted to kill and had steadily been climbing it.

"Yes, how did you guess?" questioned Hiruzen "A hopeful guess." replied Naruto grin still in place on his face.

"I see, well Naruto I am assigning this as an S class mission and it requires that you fail the original exam with your "mask" in place until you are either engaging or have been relieved of the mission." said Hiruzen as he waited for a response that he knew would come.

"I will take the mission immediately." replied Naruto not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, the chance to kill Mizuki was a very enticing.

Naruto was sent away after Hiruzen and him finished their meeting/talk Naruto grinned as he walked home and came home with a plan that would make Hiruzen very happy.

Naruto's grin started to become a smile which was scaring some of the people in front of him as he walked home.

I am going to torture Mizuki until I get the name of his boss and if they were nearby or have any bases nearby.

Luckily for Naruto a mix of shadows and his hair blocked his eyes which had gained a dark look in them as he walked home.

That night once he got home had one of the most restful nights of sleep that he had ever gotten in years with the knowledge that he might get to kill again and see the light leave the eyes of his victim.

Next Morning

Naruto woke up the next morning with a truthfully happy smile on his face and he was, he didn't even feel the urge to kill the land lord as he scowled at Naruto darkly as Naruto left for school in his "mask".

Naruto ran thru town to his class as to not be late and once he got to class he sat near the front and greeted both Iruka and Mizuki which threw them off as Naruto never greeted any one unless he was spoken to first or they did something interesting.

And like that the rest of the day Naruto was unusually kind and he didn't bug Sakura for a date once and that threw some kids off but he also acted extremely kind and polite to Mizuki.

Mizuki used each time to make Naruto look like an idiot but Naruto took it all, still smiling as he did.

And during a spar one of the kids grabbed a rock and punched him in the head with it making a small cut on his cheek.

Serval kids laughed as the other kid was given detention as punishment but several others.

Iruka became aware that Naruto had still not stopped smiling and it freaked those who noticed it out.

But there was one figure in the back that narrowed their eyes at Naruto and leveled a small bit of killer intent at him gaining Naruto's attention.

Naruto turned to the source and his smile grew a bit more as he got up and walked off the field to his one true friend, someone so similar to him that it would have been impossible for them not to gain a relationship of some variety.

"Hello, Sasuki." said Naruto smile still in place as he touched his cut which was slowly healing.

"Naruto, why are you smiling so much?" asked Sasuki in the toneless voice she was known for.

"Well my friend my need for restraint is about to be lifted." replied Naruto as he dropped his "mask" slightly Sasuki's eyes narrowed again "I see so your agreement with the Hokage is about to end yes."

"Yes and not only that my beautiful friend but my first kill in a while will be one of sweet revenge." stated Naruto as he moved behind her wrapped his arm around her waist before burring his face in her neck taking in her scent reminding him of the first time they had met.

Flash back several months after the deal

Naruto was wearing his "mask" as he walked near the Uchiha compound to enjoy the scent of blood and see the blood stains to help keep himself in check when suddenly he paused.

His nosed twitched as the scent of fresh blood reached his nose and his heart began to pond as he began to follow the smell. He needed to know where and who was the cause of that smell.

The scene that he came across in a slightly hidden area made him long to kill all the more but there was a problem.

There was girl with black hair and eyes covered in blood as she stared at him in slight shock.

Thinking quickly Naruto quickly asked if she had a shovel to which she nodded slightly confused as he asked where it was and after she told him and he returned with it he began digging.

"You can't leave them out like this after you kill them you need to plan for a killing and dumping area." said Naruto as he dug a hole.

Naruto paused looked at her and took off his jacket and threw it at her "Wash up and return here I have some advice for you." said Naruto as the girl put on the jacket while a less confused but more curious expression grew on her face.

The girl nodded and walked off leaving Naruto to his digging.

5 min. later

The girl retuned not long after to find Naruto who was for such a short digging had gotten impress ably deep.

"Why are you helping me?" questioned the girl "Easy as a fellow sociopath we must help each other survive right?" answered and questioned Naruto.

"And before you ask your eyes give you away there to emotionless." said Naruto a small smirk growing on his face.

"I see so you are like me?" asked the girl her own small smirk coming in to play.

"Yes except I am much more practiced and in order to survive we need to became more like a psychopath plan a head and think about how it will affect us so I am going to help you in turn for some favors until we graduate." replied Naruto.

The girl grimaced before nodding "I am Sasuki Uchiha by the way and you are?

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am a sociopath with psychopathic tendencies and hopefully you will be soon after all it would be useful to have a partner." answered Naruto.

"Ok so you're going to teach me how to avoid getting caught in a kill." said Sasuki while thinking over Naruto's words.

"No I will tell you as I have a deal with the Hokage that states that I am not allowed to kill until I graduate the academy." replied Naruto as he finished digging and began dragging the body over to the hole by the victims feet.

"You mentioned favors what did you mean?" asked Sasuki narrowing her eyes at him and giving Naruto a once over while thinking over the possibilities.

"Well I am sure you have noticed the itch by now." replied Naruto his grin growing as he finished dumping the body in the hole and began burring it.

Sasuki responded "Itch no but my lower stomach feels really warm some times." Naruto sighed before responding "Well the reason that that has been happening so such more since the massacre is from the trauma."

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuki becoming slightly angered at his mentioning of the mass murder of her family and the start of her new and darker life.

"Well sociopaths have much more testosterone in their bodies which is why they tend to be so violent but this comes with an increased sex drive and an increase in the ability to gain muscle mass." replied Naruto laughing slightly at Sasuki's face as it became confused.

(Note this is a fact that I researched they even tend to take multiple partners for sex and do tend to gain muscle easier.)

"Sex?" asked Sasuki Naruto chuckled "Where is your house and I will show you." replied Naruto still smirking.

And with that Sasuki lead Naruto to her house.

End of flash back

Ever since that night Naruto hadn't needed to use money to get rid of his problem which luckily before that some prostitutes were willing to sleep with just about anything if paid enough.

But now since Sasuki was almost always as bothered as he was he bearably ever had to spend money to get rid of his problem.

But now back to the current situation Naruto was about to let go when Sasuki pushed him further into her neck and guided his hand down to her hips.

Naruto grinned and gained a slight playful tone "Sasuki we can't do this in the school…to many people around to not be noticed, think of it as a patience exercise."

Sasuki growled lowly but receded but not before she purposely rubbed against Naruto making his body react against his will and him scowl.

"I will get you back for this tonight Sasuki-chan." said Naruto before he slowly rubbed and brought his hand across her hips and stomach.

Naruto quickly backed away before he completely put on his "mask" again as he quickly walked away.

The rest of the school day passed relatively easy and before they were released Iruka reminded them of the exam the next day.

Naruto walked out the front of the school with Sasuki before they went off to her house for the night.

As they walked Naruto turned and looked over at the entrance of the school still smiling as he saw Mizuki his smile began to twist into a smirk before he turned around and continued his and Sasuki's path for the night.

And cut

Please review and give advice and possibly suggest a beta reader and tell me how to do that as I don't know


	3. Chapter 3

Hollow behind the Mask Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto

Recap

Ever since that night Naruto hadn't needed to use money to get rid of his problem which luckily before that some prostitutes were willing to sleep with just about anything if paid enough.

But now since Sasuki was almost always as bothered as he was he bearably ever had to spend money to get rid of his problem.

But now back to the current situation Naruto was about to let go when Sasuki pushed him further into her neck and guided his hand down to her hips.

Naruto grinned and gained a slight playful tone "Sasuki we can't do this in the school…to many people around to not be noticed, think of it as a patience exercise."

Sasuki growled lowly but receded but not before she purposely rubbed against Naruto making his body react against his will and him scowl.

"I will get you back for this tonight Sasuki-chan." said Naruto before he slowly rubbed and brought his hand across her hips and stomach.

Naruto quickly backed away before he completely put on his "mask" again as he quickly walked away.

The rest of the school day passed relatively easy and before they were released Iruka reminded them of the exam the next day.

Naruto walked out the front of the school with Sasuki before they went off to her house for the night.

As they walked Naruto turned and looked over at the entrance of the school still smiling as he saw Mizuki his smile began to twist into a smirk before he turned around and continued his and Sasuki's path for the night.

Currently

Naruto stared out Sasuki's bedroom window while taking a sip from a glass of water before looking down at his naked bedmate whose body was only covered by her soft blanket covers.

Setting his drink down with a soft clink which was apparently enough to wake his partner up.

Sasuki turned to him and sat up exposing her bear upper and developing chest before sleepily reaching for the glass.

Naruto smirked and handed it to her, which she then drank the rest of it quickly before turning to Naruto with a smirk and a much more alert expression.

"Well since I am up do you want to work out the itch a little?" asked Sasuki while she uncovered the rest of her body to Naruto.

Naruto's smirk grew before he moved to kiss her only for her to put a hand against his head and gently grabbed his hair.

Sasuki gave a small laugh "Before you kiss these lips you need to kiss the ones down here." she then guided his head in-between her legs.

(Morning)

Naruto put on his coat and waited for Sasuki to finish dressing.

After 5 minutes they were both on the road and Naruto's mask was in place.

Naruto always gained more glares when he walked next to Sasuki because the stupid civils thought that a demon should not be near the last loyal Uchiha.

So to both entertain himself and stop the annoying glares he shot a small blast of killer intent in all directions.

Every civilian became deathly quiet and pale before most left the area.

Sasuki snickered quietly for a few seconds and continued on to the academy.

Entering the academy first with his mask's catch phrase before asking the flat chested annoyance for a date before Iruka came in.

"SIT DOWN!" yelled Iruka in his big head jutsu which caused the kids who were standing too rapidly run to any open seat.

Mizuki then entered with a smile his plan was foolproof there was no way that it could fail, he would get to kill the demon brat, get tons powerful jutsu for himself and his master, and be seen as a hero.

Iruka pulled out a clipboard and began to go down the list of names on it before calling out names "Ok first off we will be having a written exam." stated Iruka

(After all the test, follows the anime up until Naruto gets to the tower)

Naruto walked into Hiruzen's office before smirking and nodding at Hiruzen "He wants me to take the forbidden scroll, learn one jutsu from it and give it to him." said Naruto smirk still in place.

Hiruzen pulled out a big scroll and a small paper with a seal on it before he handed it to Naruto "This is not the scroll but it has two Jutsu that I want you to learn, also if you need help or finish up just send your chakra into the seal." said Hiruzen.

Naruto nodded and jumped out of the window before running to Miziki's selected location in the woods.

(1 hour later)

Naruto had gotten the shadow clone jutsu down when Miziki arrived and attempted to sneak up on Naruto who was "busy" reading the "forbidden scroll".

Naruto smiled as Miziki got closer and lowered his arm allowing a kunai hidden in his sleeve and swung the blade as he turned, slashing Miziki's eyes blinding him.

Miziki held his eyes in pain as Naruto ran at him and punched Miziki in the jaw knocking him over before pinning Miziki's hands to the ground earning more screams from Miziki.

Naruto pulled out another kunai "Miziki I always hated you and throughout the academy you only made it worse…the deal I had with the hokage was the only thing holding me back from killing you in the most painful ways I know." said Naruto.

Naruto began to cut off Miziki's fingers starting at the creases in the fingers and eventually cut down to the base of the knuckles before Naruto used a small fire jutsu to seal the wounds "Can't have you trying to do jutsu now can I?" said Naruto playfully.

"Y-you demon brat h-how dare you do this to me!?" screamed Miziki as Naruto pulled out a roll of cloth and laid it on the ground and unrolled it displaying a row of clean, hand held torture devices.

Naruto sighed "Miziki this is how it's going to work, I am going to torture you until you tell me what I want to know and if you don't it's only going to get worse from there…and if you lie to me…." Naruto pulled out a pair of serrated scissors and snipped them once while examining them.

Although Miziki couldn't see the scissors he heard the snipping noise and began to shiver earning a chuckle from Naruto "I haven't even begun to torture you yet, why are you shivering?"

Miziki moved head around as if trying to locate Naruto "Y-you d-demon brat you think I-I will talk, your even more pathetic than I thought!" yelled Miziki angrily, Naruto scowled before it turned into a dark smile as he finally picked up the device he wanted to use.

Naruto held the cork screw like device in his hand as he got on his knees over Miziki and positioned it over Miziki's right eye and pulled the restraints down onto Miziki's face before shoving the nail like grips into Miziki.

A scream and some blood was his reward and oh how he savored it "You demon brat what are you doing?!" yelled Miziki in pain after Naruto had finished with the nail clamps.

"Heheh Miziki do you like your eyes?" asked Naruto darkly as he slowly pushed the spiral screw downward until it was just above Miziki's already damaged eyes.

Miziki's shaking got worse "What are you doing you demon?" asked Miziki as a bad feeling dug into his spine.

"I am going to rip out your eye unless you tell me what I want to know, who is your boss?" asked Naruto smiling knowing Miziki would most likely not tell him.

"You don't have the guts you demon scum!" screamed Miziki hoping that what he said was true but Naruto just smiled and finished driving the spiral into Miziki's eye while Miziki screamed.

Once the spiral was over half way in Naruto stopped pushing and grabbed the plunger on the back of the device "One more chance Miziki, before I rip out your eye who is your boss?" Miziki just gritted his teeth in response.

Naruto's smile grew as he yanked hard on the plunger ripping Miziki's eye from the socket with a wet pop, the optic nerve trailing behind like a tail, still just barely connected to Miziki's head.

Naruto was blissful listening to Miziki's screams before he noticed the nerve hanging from the device and into Miziki's head Naruto smiled and gripped the nerve before yanking it from Miziki's skull with a wet tearing sound once again savoring the screams of a man he hated.

"Miziki, who is your boss? I will tear out your other eye out if you don't tell me **right fucking now!"** said Naruto darkly as he tore the device out of Miziki's face with a smile.

"Ahhhh ok, ok I-I work for Orochimaru!" screamed Miziki, Naruto smiled knowing that Miziki couldn't see it and said in a disbelieving tone.

"Miziki I told you if you lie that I will make it worse for you." replied Naruto as he moved the cork screw device to the other eye and anchored it in Miziki's flesh and this time he lowered it slowly into Miziki's eye while the man screamed that he was telling the truth.

Naruto chuckled as he slowly pulled the plunger ripping Miziki's eye slowly from the socket, the man's screams became more desperate as Naruto continued until the eye was out.

Miziki was panting and whimpering as Naruto decided to use a tool to cut the nerves this time, so he wiped the eye juice from earlier off his hand on Miziki's jacket and reached for the scissors from earlier and used them to cut the nerves earning yet another scream from Miziki.

Naruto chuckled "Ok I believe you about Orochimaru, so what are his recent plans?" said Naruto as he removed the device before placing it on the unrolled cloth to be cleaned later.

When Miziki didn't say anything Naruto moved lower only to notice a stain on Miziki's pants "Disgusting, you pissed yourself…who did you say was pathetic, eh Miziki?" said Naruto as he began cutting Miziki's pants off much to Miziki's fear.

"What are you doing!?" yelled Miziki causing Naruto to scowl.

"I am just going to cut off your dick if you don't tell me what Orochimaru's plans are." replied Naruto playfully, as if he wasn't torturing a man for info. on the plans from his boss.

"HE IS PLANNING TO ATTACK KONOHA DURING THE CHUNIN EXAMS!" yelled Miziki as he tried to move his lower body away from Naruto.

"Hmm I need to inform Hiruzen of this immediately." replied Naruto seriously much to Miziki's shock.

"You are working with Hiruzen?!" yelled Miziki in fear.

"Yep and guess what since you were obedient I won't cut off your dick…just your balls." said Naruto happily before lunging forward with his serrated scissors.

A loud of agony scream erupted from the forest causing the few birds that had settled to fly away in fear.

Naruto smiled as he wiped his blood covered hands on a cloth that he had ripped from Miziki's cloths and waited for Hiruzen to show up.

(5 minutes later)

Naruto walked forward slightly to greet Hiruzen as he and a group of ANBU appeared via body flicker "Hello Hiruzen I have caught and gained intel on who Miziki works for and an invasion." said Naruto as he gave a playful smile to Hiruzen.

Hiruzen looked at Naruto "Naruto did you kill him while getting this info?" asked Hiruzen seriously.

Naruto shook his head "No I only ripped out his eyes and neutered him to get the info but I left him alive so that better interrogators than myself …although I do request permission to execute him myself when the time comes." replied Naruto respectfully.

Hiruzen cringed at the mention of neutering but nodded "Thank you, you will be informed of the date of his execution for that and also thank you for the forethought, also what information have you gained?" questioned Hiruzen.

"That Miziki works for Orochimaru and that Orochimaru is planning to invade during the chunin exams." stated Naruto plainly.

And cut

please review


	4. Chapter 4

Hollow behind the Mask chapter 4

I don't own Naruto

Recap

Hiruzen cringed at the mention of neutering but nodded "Thank you, you will be informed of the date of his execution for that and also thank you for the forethought, also what information have you gained?" questioned Hiruzen.

"That Miziki works for Orochimaru and that Orochimaru is planning to invade during the chunin exams." stated Naruto plainly.

Currently

Naruto had just walked into the classroom for team selections and the whole class except Sasuki, Iruka included was staring at him confused as to why he was there and the cocky dog boy known as Kiba decided try something.

"Heheh hey dead last didn't anyone tell you that only those that pass are supposed to come here?" said Kiba condescendingly with a smirk which in turn caused Naruto to smile before he moved past the flea ridden mutt to Iruka to whom he handed a paper from Hiruzen which allowed Naruto to be there due to running a mission which required him to fail to succeed.

Once reading over the paper Iruka had Naruto go sit while He gave a brief explanation as to why Naruto was in the class this of course pissed off several kids that he the dead last was receiving missions before he even became a genin.

Naruto moved to his seat next to Sasuki before Kiba once again came to Naruto scowling angrily "What type of mission were you given anyway?!" yelled Kiba attempting to grab Naruto's collar as he spoke only for Naruto to grab his wrist and slam it downward catching Kiba's fingers against the edge of table bending them backwards awkwardly.

Needless to say Kiba fell to the floor clutching his broken fingers with a cry of pain while Naruto just watched with a smile while the rest of the class was frozen in shock at Naruto's 'unexpected' act of violence before turning away from the two or risk the wrath of Naruto while Kiba was escorted to the nurses office.

Naruto sat down and turn to Sasuki with a smile "Hello lovely miss me?" asked Naruto smirking.

"Heh you wish Naruto." replied Sasuki sarcastically "Were you at least worried that you would be stuck in a team without your partner?" asked Naruto and in turn Sasuki raised and nodded slightly "I will admit that it would be a pain to be separated for long periods of time."

This earned a smile from Naruto before he sat down in the seat adjacent from Sasuki and by that point Iruka had returned and was beginning the team placements. (All teams are like canon)

Sakura looked on at her team before a bit of fear entered her eyes as she stared at Naruto and then the wait for their sensei to arrive.

Their collective patients became stretched when a third of the other students' sensei came and retrieved them and by the time that all the students aside from them were gone Sakura was steaming mad ready to give her sensei a piece of her mind but Naruto and Sasuki were quietly discussing ways to discreetly kill their teacher and by the second hour all three children's minds were filled with dark and horrifying thoughts.

Kakashi then opened the door only to have to dodge as two kunai came flying at him one aimed for his chest the other his head prompting him to side step before looking back at his students one of which was standing her mouth open like she intended to scream but froze and the other two had their hands outstretched from the throwing position.

"…ok so meet me on the roof." and with that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the children to walk onto the roof but Naruto and Sasuki made hand seals and similarly to Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Sakura to walk alone to the roof.

Kakashi stared at the two in front of him in shock "How do you know that jutsu?" asked Kakashi as the two children stared him down.

Naruto just smirked as Sasuki answered for them "None of your business." Kakashi took a moment but then he remembered that Naruto had that deal with the hokage but that still didn't explain how Sasuki knew that skill but judging from that look he wasn't going to get a straight answer.

It was at this point that Sakura arrived panting from the climb up the stairs earning a disgusted look from her two teammates this look wasn't missed by Kakashi either "Ok so let's begin with introductions on likes dislikes and such." said Kakashi whilst looking at his book.

Sakura raised her hand earning a sweat drop from Kakashi "Sakura you don't have to raise your hand." nodding Sakura went on with her question "Could you demonstrate for us?" asked Sakura earning a disbelieving look from the other people on the roof.

Kakashi already wanting to get this day over with started "My name is Kakashi my likes and dislikes are...my hobbies are none of your business and my dream…haven't got one." Sakura gained a shocked look the thought that he hadn't actually told them anything besides his name whilst Naruto and Sasuki's respect for Kakashi grew slightly he had given them enough info to work with him until they had earned his trust or respect at least.

"Ok blondie you first." spoke Kakashi with fake enthusiasm Naruto began to speak before Sakura cut him off "Why ask that loser?!" screamed Sakura momentarily forgetting Naruto's reveal earlier that same day but to all their surprise Naruto didn't react he just waited until she was done with her screaming fit and began talking his face still as stone "I am Naruto Uzumaki I specialize in torture, assassination, and chakra expensive jutsu I enjoy my partner and killing dislikes restraining myself, idiots, and loudmouths."

Kakashi blanched the hokage had warned him that Naruto was disturbed but to say something like that as seriously as he did and as emotionlessly did he would have dropped him from the program immediately but the hokage said he wasn't allowed to fail Naruto for his attitude, but who was this partner?

"Partner?" asked Kakashi Naruto smiled slightly and responded with a wave of his finger "Not now Sensei maybe later."

Sakura froze "K-kill?" Naruto smiled serenely and nodded to Satsuki "I believe that its miss sunshine's turn now." said Kakashi cutting off what Sakura was about to say.

Satsuki folded her arms in front of her chest pushing it up slightly "I enjoy training, fighting dislikes restraint and annoying people and I have one ambition to kill my eldest brother and bring my clan back to the top of Konoha's food chain."

Sakura was once again horrified why were her teammates intent on killing at least one person and she almost flinched when Kakashi called her to speak "I…I ah my dream is to become a chunin then retire and find my dream man my hobbies include reading and looking for the perfect man."

Everyone even Kakashi shudder in disgust as Sakura seemingly became lost in thought at the notion of finding a 'perfect man' Satsuki had to be restrained by Naruto as he could feel her bloodlust rise in her rage at this disgrace against all kunoichi acting as if being a ninja has anything to do with finding something that doesn't exist but Naruto pulled her back and whispered in her ear "Don't worry my dear we can rid ourselves of her once we reach the rank of chunin or we might even get lucky and lose her via accident during a mission just wait and we shall be rewarded." and with a smile Naruto pulled back and allowed the scowling Satsuki to stand alone again.


End file.
